


Boppin bussies into bies

by Mackbethelmore



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Crack Fic, Other, i win bitch, not beta’d, not edited, spider made me do this, your move spider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackbethelmore/pseuds/Mackbethelmore
Summary: ,,, I am sorry,,,





	Boppin bussies into bies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MamaSpider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaSpider/gifts).



Christine felt that the night was perfect to spend some time alone with Joey. Murphy was asleep, Michael was playing video games, and Jake and his partners were hanging out. It would just be her, joey, and all the show tunes they could possibly want. 

Walking up behind Joey, Christine glanced at their progress in wolf quest. As per usual, they were trying to play the game as accurate to real life as possible. She wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin on Joey’s head. They shrieked, but quickly relaxed when they saw that it was Christine. Happily humming, Joey ate up the affection like they were starving. 

“I love you,” she cooed, nuzzling Joey. 

“I love you too!” Joey said, craning their head to smile happily up at her. 

She bent down and pecked their cheek, and when she pulled away, they turned to face her. 

“You’re so cuteee,” she smiled, grabbing their face in her hands and squishing their cheeks. 

“You’re cute too!” Joey smiled, pressing their face into her chest. 

Christine hugged them close, giggling. “Tiddy-kitty,” she teased. 

“Yup.”

She rocked them in her arms, content to just hold them. Eventually, she pulled them down onto their bed and began to spoon them, happily nuzzling them. She rubbed the top of their held, and they melted like putty in her embrace. 

“It feels like it’s been forever since we’ve had some time to ourselves,” Christine softly murmured, pressing her forehead against the back of Joey’s head. 

“Sorry, I’ve just been busy, y’know?” Joey said, guilt evident in their voice. 

“Shhh, just lemme hold you.”

Joey pressed themself flush against Christine, who held tightly onto them like a koala. Neither of them could sit still for long, however. Not when they could be jamming out instead. 

“Showtunes?” Joey asked, glancing back at Christine. 

“Of course!”

Christine let Joey go, and they both crawled out of Joey’s bed. 

“Which musical?” Joey asked, moving towards their computer. 

“Sweeney Todd!” Christine cried, excited. 

Joey shot her a fond grin and pulled up “the worst pies in London.” Christine let out an excited shriek, bouncing up and down. She began to sing, joey following right behind her. She grabbed their hands and began to spin with them, happy. 

“These are probably the worst pies in looooondooon!” Christine and Joey cried, swaying with the beat of the song. 

They danced around Joey’s room continuing to sing. Christine picked them up, giggling as Joey sang, “if you doubt it take a bite!”

Joey peppered Christine’s face as she continued through the song, carrying them around the room. She giggled and Joey carried on where she had stopped, their voice as loud as it could possibly go. 

“Have to hand it to her! What I calls, enterprise-“

Suddenly Murphy and Michael kicked down the door, screeching at the top of their lungs, “POPPING PUSSIES INTO PIES!”


End file.
